


The Vampire's Hunter

by WolfetteTheDemon



Series: Soft Klance. [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Aromantic Asexual Pidge, Artist Keith (Voltron), F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hunter Allura also, Hunter Lance, Keith and Lance are roommates, Keith and Shiro are Siblings, Keith doesn't know that Lance is a hunter, M/M, Modern AU, Mutual Pining, Only Allura and Coran know Keith is a vamp, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PINING KEITH, Past Character Death, Shapeshifter Coran, Supernatural Elements, Vampire Keith (Voltron), Witch Allura, bi lance, fake dating au, mentions of eating disorders, non-binary Pidge, pining lance, roommate au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-04-18 10:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14210691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfetteTheDemon/pseuds/WolfetteTheDemon
Summary: At the sweet age of seventeen, Keith Kogane was turned into a vampire by his (ex)boyfriend and is now forced to live his life behind closed doors.However, his roommate, Lance McClain, makes his life a little bit more difficult since not only is Keith completely head-over-heels for him. But Lance kinda wants to kill him.





	1. Chapter 1

Keith remembers the day as if it happened not moments ago.

He and his boyfriend had simply gone out to see a movie, like normal teenagers do. It was a dumb movie. One that he didn't really pay attention to. But after it, Keith was dragged to a backally. One that was wet, dark, and the kind of place where people got stabbed or shot to death in 1920s gangster films. His boyfriend had shoved him against the wall and Keith expected some kind of sloppy making-out but was met instead with his boyfriend's lips trailing down from his jaw to his neck. He didn't think there was anything wrong. Keith and he and done stuff like this millions of times. But he should've noticed that something was different when his boyfriend bit down and he felt virtually no pain. Instead, all he felt was ecstasy and bliss as he was slowly drained of blood and filled with venom. His boyfriend had cut his own hand and placed it over Keith's mouth, forcing him to drink and stopped him from screaming.

Keith's world had suddenly gone hazy as his boyfriend moved away from him with a screech. Through his blurry vision, he saw the figure of a woman. The woman had long flowing silver hair tied back in a ponytail. She wore all black leather and had a belt that carried knifes and chunks of wood, and in her hand was a whip which she had used to hit Keith's boyfriend.

"Get off of him you demon!" She shouted, her blue eyes burning with hatred. His boyfriend hissed and moved away from Keith, not before making sure he was placed down safely. He can't recall any details of the fight, but he remembers that it ended with his boyfriend running away and escaping.

"Are you okay?" The woman asked him, holding out a hand for him to grab. Keith just looked at her unfocused. So instead, she took his arm and wrapped it around her shoulders and carried him

He ended up at her apartment where she treated him and his small wound. Unfortunately she had nothing to stop the transformation. And so from that night on, Keith's life had changed completely.

* * *

 

Keith groaned as he woke up to some shitty pop music blasting through his apartment. To Keith it sound like a cat scratching all of it's claws on a blackboard (which at that point he would much rather listen to). He shuffled his way out of his room to be met with the sight of his roommate, half dressed and singing. A couple years ago, the smell of bacon radiating throughout his apartment would have made him salivate, now it makes him feel sick to the stomach.

Keith will admit, he was lucky to have Lance as a roommate. The guy never questioned him about his 'condition' which caused for his need to the curtains to be drawn at all times. And honestly? The guy was lucky he was pretty because he was as dumb as a bag of rocks. Keith had done multiple vampire-ish things around him (one of which was when he cooked steak and literally drained the blood from it) and the guy just went about his day like it was normal! The fuck!?

"Dude! You're finally awake!" Lance laughed slightly; it sound like heaven when compared to the fucking music he was playing.

"And I'm going back to bed," Keith grumbled.

"Uh, no you're fucking not," Lance said, moving the pan off the stove. "You have at  _least_ three commissions to be done by the end of the month and I know that you haven't even started the last one."

"Yes I have," Keith lied.

"Uh huh, and I was born yesterday." Lance turned to face Keith, causing him to groan. It was like being shouted at by a parent.

"Fine," Keith dragged out. "I'll start it later if it'll get you to shut up about it."

Lance smiled at that before he returned to cooking. Fuck, that should be illegal. Who knew vampires could have feelings, right? All these films and books always made it seem like some insatible bloodlust that controlled the vampires into what they thought was 'love'. That's what scared Keith at first. When he first started noticing his feelings for his roommate he thought that he was just after his blood. That was until one night when Lance came home drunk and passed out on the couch. He was completely vulnerable and Keith could have easily drained him, instead all he did was place a blanket over him and provided him with some painkillers and a glass of water in the morning.

With that thought in mind, Keith wandered over to his 'workshop' and decided to get started a little early.

* * *

 

Lance smiled to himself as he watched his roommate set up his canvas. Something about the way the boy seemed to focus intently whenever art was involved seemed to cause Lance to like him just a little more each time. It was also the way how the boy's first thought after getting his paints out was to tie his hair up with the bobble that was constantly on his wrist. It was also how the boy always seemed to get lost in his own paintbrushes movements, sometimes swaying his body along with it. It was also just the boy, and everything that Lance found endearing about him.

He was taken out of his mild trance when his phone buzzed, alerting him of a text. It wasn't from Hunk or Shay since they were both out of town visiting family, and it wasn't Pidge since they wouldn't be awake right now so that only left Allura, which was not a good sign. Lance took his phone out his pocket to look at the screen.

**BadassBitch** **:** Urgent. Come down stairs now.

Lance sighed. Probably some demonic attack which Allura needed help with. He quickly grabbed his jacket, which was lined with pockets for steaks, knifes, all that shit. He left the apartment in a rush, hoping his roommate didn't noticed, and almost ran his way down the stairs to Allura's place. Once he did get to Allura's place, he was greeted by her cat, Coran, who was waiting outside. Lance knocked on the door five times to alert Allura that he was here.

Suddenly, the door swung open revealing Allura in her leather jacket, checkered shirt, and pants. She closed the door behind her and started tying her hair up into a ponytail.

"Werewolf attack downtown. Thought we'd investigate before blaming it on the local pack," She said securing the silver edged knife in her jacket's breast pocket. Lance huffed.

"I don't see why we don't just take down the pack all together," Lance complained. "I mean, we've taken down entires nests of bloodsuckers before, a pack like that would be down in less than an hour,"

"Because they've done nothing wrong Lance," Allura said, opening the door to the apartment block. "We can't kill innocent people,"

"They're monsters 'Lura," Lance retaliated. "Monsters aren't people,"

Allura sighed as she follwed Lance out the door. They'd had this argument many times. Allura always said that monsters were people because they were just like them; Lance completely disagreed. He was nothing like those beasts. He'd kill every single one of them if he could, no sympathy, no mercy. Just him, a knife and the beast before him. Just like the way he was taught.


	2. Chapter 2

Keith huffed as he threw himself onto Allura's couch. He hated her apartment. Not only did the place smell of nothing but dirt, but it was covered head to toe in plants! It was a fucking mess! Several times Keith had hit his head on a dangling flower pot and then proceeded to trip over vines. It was like a literal jungle! However, he couldn't complain to Allura about this because he'd just get the 'I draw my energy from plants' lecture for the thousandth time.  Keith twirled a leaf inbetween his fingers as Allura entered her own apartment.

"What're you doing here?" She asked, untying her hair and shutting the door. Keith smiled as a very familiar 'cat' entered along with her.

"I ran out of blood, I was hoping you could get me some," Keith explained, dropping the leaf.

Allura sighed. "You're lucky, I just came back from getting some," She said, reaching into her jacket to fetch a clear pouch which she threw to Keith. "You're also extremely lucky that my partner doesn't realise that I get this for you,"

"You're lucky your partner doesn't know you're a witch," Keith pointed out, piercing one of his fangs into the pouch to drink from it. He cringed slightly at the taste. Werewolf blood was the worst.

Allura seemed to ignore Keith's comment and instead made her way into the kitchen/cauldron room where there was something bubbling in the cauldron. Keith was too afraid to ask since the last time he had, he ended up with green hair for about a week. Allura didn't look like she could be a witch, she was far too friendly and pleasant looking. Then again before meeting her the only witches Keith really knew about where the ones that looked like old hags and ate children, so really he had no idea. She seemed more like she could be a faerie than a witch, what with her obsession with nature and everything (not to mention that she did have the beauty of an angel).

Surprisingly, Allura's door then opened revealing a tall, muscular man. His hair was a very short undercut with a large white floof of hair at the front which was... Unique. He had a large scar on his nose and a metallic prosthestic arm and  _oh shit it's Shiro_. Keith had to leave  _right now_. He hadn't seen Shiro in years and  _oh fuck he's staring at me_.

"Keith?" Shiro's voice was shaking. He stepped back in utter shock. Keith then remembered that he was holding the pouch of blood infront of his brother. Shiro hadn't seen him since the night he turned three years ago, when he came to say goodbye. Shiro then rushed over and bear-hugged him, the pouch of blood caught inbetween them. "Oh my God Keith, where have you been?"

He laughed nerveously. He couldn't tell Shiro what he was! "Uh, here?"

"No Keith I-" Was he... Crying? Keith had never seen his own brother cry before. Shiro let him go from the hug but still grasped his shoulders. "When you didn't come home that night, I- We. Mom and I thought you were dead!"

Well, they weren't exactly wrong, were they?

"What's going on in here?" Allura asked, entering the room. Her eyes seemed to scan over the scene in utter confusion. Her question seemed to go ignored by Shiro.

"Oh my God I need to tell mom. She'll be so glad you're alive!" The smile on Shiro's face made Keith feel guilty.

Three years ago, when Keith had fully transformed into what he is now, he made the decision that it was best if he never let his family know what he is, the only way he could do that was by leaving. However, the night he decided that he returned home one last time to say goodbye. Shiro was already asleep so he had left a note for him on his nightstand. His mother however, was awake, she got a full goodbye complete with tears and everything. She kept asking Keith why he was leaving and he felt so guilty that he couldn't explain it to her, couldn't explain what was going on.

"You two... Know eachother?" Allura asked. Shiro looked straight at her.

"He's my  _brother_ Allura," He said. "Wait, how long have you known him?"

Allura nerveously glanced between Keith and Shiro, most likely deciding weather or nor to lie. "Around, two years now? Is it Keith?"

"Oh, yeah! Just about," Keith lied, hoping he would buy it. He remembers him being quite gullible if he's not mistaken, hopefully that hasn't changed.

"I'm just so glad you're okay Keith," Shiro smiled at his brother again and he felt another pang of guilt. "I need to call mom, I'll be right back."

After that, Shiro stepped outside the room in a hurry with his phone in hand. Keith felt like he could breathe again, but then Allura stormed up to him. "You're related to him?" She asked with a hint of annoyance in her voice. Why was she annoyed?

"It's not my fault that my parents had another child before I was born!" Keith defended. Allura closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose as she sighed deeply.

"Just, don't tell him what you are, okay? I can't have a human like him knowing about our world,"

"I wasn't planning on,"

* * *

Lance huffed as he threw his jacket into his closet. He was glad that werewolves were easy to take care of. Just get anything silver and they scatter away like cockroaches under a light. Of course, some had stayed to fight meaning that Lance got to kill some of the godforsaken things and rid this world of their evil. If only he could've taken down an entire pack, that would've been his highlight of the year, but  _no_ , Allura wouldn't let him because  _monsters have feelings aswell Lance, don't be a jackass Lance._ But Allura didn't get it. They were monsters! Cold-blooded killers with no regard for 'right' or 'wrong'! Just the murder of innocent people. People like his brother-

Suddenly, the front door of the apartment slammed loudly. Well then, Mr. Moody must be home, huh? Lance got up and poked his head out of his bedroom door way to see his roommate in a foul mood.

"What's got you lookin' so sour?" Lance asked, much to the annoyance of his roommate who seemed to growl slightly.

"My brother's in town," He grumbled. Whoa, what? That was a genuine surprise. Keith  _never_ talked about his family, so to learn that he actually had existing family that was  _here_ was a bit of a shock. "Which means he'll be taking me out of town."

"Excuse me?" Lance questioned. So this guy's brother shows up out of nowhere and immediately wants to take Keith away? Nope, not on Lance's watch. Nobody steals his roommate without two weeks notice.

Keith sighed. "I'm leaving tonight but I'll only be gone a few days, so don't worry I'll have time to finish my commissions,"

"I'm going with you," Lance blurted out. Keith looked at him as if he was insane and just ate a raw egg infront of him.

"Uh, why?" Good question. Lance can't actually come up with a good reason right now. Maybe it's cause he's bored since there's been less supernatural activity in this area recently? Yeah, let's go with that. That was the reason Lance wanted to join Keith. But now he needs a good lie.

"Well it's a good idea! If I don't go with you I'll be couped up in this apartment all alone," Lance pouted. "I mean, what else am I gonna do? Work? I don't have a fucking job!"

Keith laughed slightly at that and Lance was proud of himself for making that emo disaster smile. But fuck if that laughter didn't sound like the most glorious thing Lance has ever heard then he doesn't know what it sounds like.

"Y'know what? Fine," Keith smirked.

"Really?" Lance was surprised. He thought he was going to have to beg.

"Yeah, but I haven't talked to my family in three years so you'll have to deal with all the tears and that shit,"

 _Three years_!? Lance doesn't go three _days_ with out calling his family! What the fuck had happened that caused Keith to avoid his family for so long? Whatever it was, Lance was gonna find out.

After all, it's probably the same reason his roommate is so broody and dark all the time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try and write longer chapters I stg


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all the people waiting for TCOYV: I am working on the next chapter but it may take awhile to come out. I have kinda of a half-writers block situation where I know exactly what I want to happen I just don't know how to write it into words so I'm updating fanfics like these because they help me feel a little less worthless and help me take my mind off... Stuff.

Lance was only ten when he killed his first vampire.

He remembers how the demonic blood felt on his cold skin and how heavy the stake in his hand felt once it had pierced through a walking corpse's flesh. But none of that will ever compare to the horror he felt throughout his entire body that night.

Lance had always been a nosy child and always felt the need to understand what was going on; so when he heard noises coming from the kitchen, he felt the need to investigate. He crept out of his room silently and made his way down the stairs only to hear the noises in the kitchen getting louder and louder. Lance will tell you that he was only a bit scared, but in reality he thought his fear would somehow manifest into a physical being because he was so scared.

The colour drained from his face when the noises suddenly stopped. Whatever was causing it had either gone, or won. Lance turned his head around the corner from the stairs to stare at the silhouette of a man that he didn't recognise. As quietly as he could, he slowly approached the kitchen only to let the true horror of the scene sink in.

A man stood hunched over his brother, Luis' body which was growing paler at an alarming rate. It looked like he was trying to struggle, but the man's grip on his arms was too stong as he was practically eating Luis' neck. Lance's scream was what alerted this  _thing_ to his presence. The man dropped his brother's limp body and he fell to the floor with a thud. The man's eyes were wide and wild - He was like an animal who had just discovered a new species of prey. Lance had tried to run, but the thing had caught him in a matter of seconds, he was cornered in an instant.

"Don't be shy, little one," He had said. If shadows had voices, he was exactly what Lance had imagined them sounding like. His fangs were bared, finally causing Lance to remember the word for this man. _El_ _v_ _ampiro_. "I'll make your death as painless as possible,"

For once, Lance was greatful his first growth spurt was at age thirteen. He managed to quickly manoeuvre through the vampire's legs and towards the kitchen where his brother's body still lay, motionless. He stared over his brother's body for a moment when his eyes caught the wooden object in his hand. Quickly, Lance pried it out of his cold hand and turned around to face the vampire approaching him. With tears that he only just noticed were there, Lance ran forward and pushed the pointed object into the creature's stomach with all his power.

Everything was still for a moment. Lance looked up to see that the stake had infact punctured the creature and so he pulled it out, revealing the wound he had created. The creature stumbled back a bit and hissed at Lance before weakly, yet also quickly, dashed through the open window without another word.

Lance then rushed to his brother's body and fell to his knees, too weak to stand. He stared down at his brother's lifeless body. Lance felt a hurricane of feelings, a tsunami in his stomach, a storm in his head. His entire world had just come crashing down on him.

His screams woke up the entire house.

* * *

 

Lance bolted up right in the car seat in a cold sweat, dropping his blanket; as soon as he had, he gained Keith's full attention.

"You okay?" He asked, genuine concerned laced in his voice. Lance was so glad to know someone like Keith. He gave a small nod since his breathing was too heavy to reply. Keith looked at him with pity. "Nightmare?"

Lance nodded again. Keith then sighed and slid over from the window seat to the middle seat, closer to Lance.

"I get, I get them too," Keith admitted, trying to comfort him. Whoa what? Lance was finding out so much about Keith today! But seriously?

"There's no way you get nightmares," Lance said in disbelief. "I mean, someone as perfect as you? What do you have to be scared about?" Lance mentally slapped himself in the face. He had basically just admitted that he thought Keith was perfect. What if he catches on?

Keith tensed up slightly and crossed his arms, looking straight ahead. "Becoming something i'm not," He said, ambiguously. And wow okay, Lance sure as hell wasn't expecting something as deep as that. But, he guesses that that's a genuine fear. The fear of forgetting who you are.

Lance then picked up his blanket from where it was crumpled up on the car floor. He spread it out across both him and Keith. He then looked at Lance with a confused expression, as if he was gonna say something dumb. But then his expression cleared. Lance rested his head on his shoulder because honestly? He wanted to go back to sleep. He then felt Keith rest his head against Lance's, and for a moment, everything felt okay.

That was until Shiro drove harshly over a speed bump causing Lance to hit his head against Keith's, resulting in pain.

"You two better not be making-out there," Shiro laughed lightly. Why would they be making-out? It seemed like Keith was about to ask the same question aloud but Lance didn't want an argument so he placed his head back on Keith's shoulder, causing them to resume their previous position.

Lance felt safe with Keith, he felt comfortable. More comfortable than he had in a long time. Something inside him told him that despite Keith being human, he would protect Lance in any way he could. Lance liked that about him. He also liked the way Keith made him feel. Keith made him feel warm. Keith made him feel appreciated.

Keith made him feel like he was normal - Like he wasn't a killer of monsters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS WOULD HAVE BEEN UPDATED SOONER BUT I WENT TO GO SEE LOVE, SIMON ON FRIDAY WITH SOME FRIENDS + MY CRUSH AND I DEADASS ALMOST CONFESSED TO HER AFTER THE FILM BUT INSTEAD I MADE A STUPID GAY PUN AND I WANTED TO SLAP MYSELF IN THE FACE THE ENTIRE NIGHT.
> 
> Also yeah this is kind of a mini-filler chapter I admit that. I just wanted Lance's backstory to be featured at some point and I don't know when I'll have the opportunity to feature it again


	4. Chapter 4

Keith had said that he wanted to surprise his mother before she woke up in the morning. This gave him the excuse of not having to be in the sun and risk being caught as a vampire. Luckily, Allura had also given him a stash of blood to last him about a week. Truthfully, he only needed to consume blood about once every three weeks until he absolutely loses his mind, but Keith is a stress-eater.

Shiro's car pulled up into the garage and the large mechanical door shut behind them. Keith sat still in his seat for a moment. He hadn't seen his mother in three goddamned years. He had missed his family so much but he knew that he'd never be able to face them like this. But now, he was being forced to.

Keith then felt Lance's hand on his shoulder causing him to flinch away, Lance quickly moved his hand away. Keith may have panicked slightly and pushed himself out of the car forcefully. However, instead of dwelling on that moment he instead decided to follow Shiro into the house with Lance trailling them slightly behind.

He had almost forgot what his old house looked like. Almost forgotten the weird shade of yellow-cream that coated the walls, almost forgotten about the oddly shaped floorboards that made no sense no matter how Keith looked at them, almost forgotten his childhood home. Keith couldn't explain the feeling in his stomach as he followed Shiro through the narrow hallways. A sense of nostalgia? Regret? A mix of both?

"Mom missed you alot, heh, she wouldn't even let me go in your old room," Shiro laughed slightly as he turned down a hallway to a door that Keith instantly recognised. The chipped white paint and lines of crayon at the foot of the foor hit Keith like a slap in the face with a ton of bricks. This room was practically his entire childhood. He placed his han on the door handle and hesitated before pushing it down and opening the door.

It hadn't changed at all. His band posters were all still hung up on the wall along with his first pride flag, his black bed sheets were still perfectly made, his desk was pilled up with homework that he never handed in, his wardrobe full of band merch and all black clothes. The only thing that had changed was the layer of dust coating it all.

Keith walked into the room and looked around and everything, his hands trembling. He left this all behind. He left his family behind. All because some stupid vampire jerk decided to have a fucking snack on him and ruin his entire life. He didn't notice he was crying until the tears fell off his face. What the fuck? Vampires don't cry! He told himself he wasn't gonna cry!

"We'll leave you alone now," Shiro gave a small smile as he closed the door, most likely remembering that Keith hated it when people saw him emotional.

* * *

 

Lance was in an awkward postion.

First of all, this was the first time he had seen his crush cry ever since he knew him. Of course, Lance had seen him tear up, but never full blown crying like now. It just made him want to wrap Keith up un a blanket and tell him that everything's going to be okay.

Second, he was now awkwardly stuck in a cramped hallway with his crush's six foot lump of muscle he called a brother. Lance was looking at anything but his face. The floor, his shoes, the wall, the oddly shaped stain on the ceiling - how did it even get there?

"So um, how long have you and Keith been dating?" Shiro asked. Lance spluttered. Did he seriously think- What? What the shit gave him that idea?

"Uh, what?"

"Well it's just, Keith has never looked at anyone the way he looks at you. Not even Ryan. And why else would he bring you here? It'd be weird if you two were just friends," Shiro pointed out and Lance laughed nerveously. The 'way Keith looks at him' was probably some bullshit excuse Shiro made up because Keith only ever looked at Lance either annoyed or blank. Alsom who the fuck was Ryan? But still, Shiro had pointed out that the situation was weird (which Lance knew already) and he doesn't want to make it any weirder by pointing out how wrong Shiro was.

"Uh, Well. Um, we don't really, uh." Lance took a large breath to stall for a good lie. He might as well just answer Shiro's question directly. "We don't really, keep track. But I think it's been around a year?"

Shiro smiled lightly at that. Lance thanked the Gods above he managed to not piss off the older brother of his crush.

"My mom will be getting up soon. You want some coffee?" He asked.

"Ugh, please. My bones feel dead," Lance joked.

Shiro laughed at that and told Lance to follow him. As Lance was lead through the hallways he couldn't help but notice all the pictures hung up against the wall. MOSt of them shown Keith and Shiro in their younger years. Shiro playing with toy spaceships, building science projects by himself. Keith getting excited about chalk and paint and setting up his first ever mini-studio. Lance felt like he was intruding on these memories. But couldn't help himself the more he saw. He saw pictures of Shiro going off to college, getting a degree which he didn't get to read what for, there was one of Shiro and a very familiar (very nerdy) boy at a sunset. But Lance couldn't see his face. The there was Keith's photos, the ones that focused on his art, not really anything else. But there was one photo that stuck out to Lance. A photo of Keith, dressed in casual attire stood next to a somehow familiar boy. The boy's gaze was focused on Keith instead of the camera and he had his arm wrapped around him.  _Boyfriend_ was a safe assumption. But something was off about the boy, something Lance couldn't quite put his finger on.

"We should really take that one down," Shiro said, snapping Lance out of his daze. "I mean, it's kinda awkward hanging a picture of your brother's ex-boyfriend, right?"

Lance laughed uneasily. "Y-yeah." He couldn't take his eyes off the boy. He  _knew_ he had seen him somewhere but he just didn't know  _when_. He looked so familiar it was fucking unreal.

"Shiro?" A feminine voice called out. Suddenly, a very tall woman appeared from a doorway. She had to be  _at the least_ six foot two. Her hair would be considered short if not for the fucking rat's tail - was this family just destined to have bad hair that they could miraculously pull off? She seemed to have just put a robe on, probably not expecting people to be awake right now. And lastly, Lance could not get over her striking resemblance to Keith. They had the same head shape, same eyes, same physical build (Not including height), it was fucking insane! She then looked straight at Lance who was not ready to be stared down. "Who the fuck are you?"

"Mom," Shiro distracted her easily. Lance caught a breath as he wasn't going to be interrogated right now. "Keith's home."

Her eyes widened dramatically and Lance saw how she held her breath for a few seconds before she pushed past both boys and bolted down the way they had just came. Shiro then followed behind her quickly. Lance decided it was better for him to hang back and instead investigate the house. After all,

He needed to know who that fucking boy in the photograph was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all wanna complain to me about bullshit? Here:  
> https://wolfettethedemon.tumblr.com/
> 
> ALSO I'M SORRY BUT I STILL DON'T UNDERSTAND SHIRO'S HAIR FLOOF IT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE TO ME


	5. Chapter 5

Keith heard the sound of someone running down the halls. Quickly, he wiped at his face with his hoodie's sleeve hoping to wipe away most of the tears. He didn't want anyone to see him as a blubbering mess! That's just embarassing.

Suddenly, the door was bust open revealing a tall woman with tear tracks already staining her face. Everything was still for a moment, She was still, as if she were contemplating whether or not the boy standing infront of her was real. Keith took a moment to look over his mom. Her hair was still the same style and colour but was slightly longer than he remembered it, she was wrapped up tight in a purple bathrobe which she had had for  _way_ too long, the only thing that'd really changed about her was the bags under her eyes.

It happened in the blink of an eye, one moment they were stood staring eachother down, next Keith was wrapped in the tightest bear hug he'd been given since Lance invited his friend Hunk round for dinner. He felt the air leave his lungs - not like he needed it anyway, he just breathed around people so he looked normal. Keith hesitantly wrapped his arms around his mother's back, trying not to get too close.

"Don't you  _ever_ do that to me again," She said, squeezing Keith even tighter. At this point he was sure she was going to break on of his ribs. Oh well.

"Mom I'm so sorry-" Keith was cut off by her making sudden shushing noises.

"Just, let me hold you a little longer," Keith nodded at that.

* * *

 

Lance felt bad for snooping around this house. But what else was he supposed to do? Stand awkwardly to the side whilest his roommate and his family are all trying to drown themselves in their own tears? Yeah, no thanks. Also, he had to check the house for any demonic activity! Grieving family members are easily possessed or persuaded by demonic forces so Lance wouldn't be surprised if Shiro turned out to be a greater demon at this point. Leading back it's prey to it's lair to feed on his sadness and any other emotions he has left untill he becomes a hollowed out shell of a man. Lance shivered at the thought.

Then again, vampires also tended to feed on the emotionally weak. But vampires can work with pretty much any emotion. Anger, sadness, jealously, lust (Is lust an emotion?), especially lust. That's why it typically teenagers who got bit. Lance seriously couldn't understand how people found these, blood-sucking, flesh-eating monsters attractive! You'd be fucking insane (unless you're into vore) to consider dating a vampire! He doesn't find anything about a creature draining you of blood in any way attractive.

But obviously, vampire venom is one hell of a drug. It causes it's victim to feel virtually no pain, it hazes out the world untill the only thing they can feel is the savage beast above them sucking out a vital component and replacing it with a lust-filled daze. Or so Lance has been told. He doesn't know, he's never had any; he doesn't want to have any.

Lance felt panic rush through him, but settled down once he realised that it was caused by his phone ringing. He picked it up without even looking at who was calling him, he assumed it was Allura checking up on him.

"Can we talk later? I'm kinda on a stealth mission right now," He quietly grumbled.

" _Stealth mission? Oh are you trying to scare Keith again?"_ A deep, yet soft, voice asked.  _Oh shit it's Hunk_. Lance stood frozen still in the hallway.

"Uh yeah. Anyway, why're you calling?"

" _Um, I may have left my keys in Shay's purse but now she's staying at her brother's place tonight and he hates me so i'm too scared to go get them?"_

Lance took a deep breath, pinching the bridge in his nose and closing his eyes. "So you're asking for my spare key?"

" _Yep,_ "

"Well I'm sorry dude but, I'm not home right now,"

" _Well, how long will you be?_ "

Oh poor Hunk. "About three... Days,"

" _Days? Where the hell are you?_ "

Lance laughed nerveously. "Keith's family's house,"

There was silence at the other end of the phone call.

" _You're where?_ " The question sounded rhetorical.

"Yeah," Lance dragged out slightly. "Long story short, Keith's brother found him and dragged him back to come see his mom again and I offered to come with? Oh and Keith's brother thinks that i'm Keith's boyfriend,"

" _Wha-!_ "

"Sorry bro, talk another time? Okay bye!" Lance quickly hung up on Hunk, knowing he'd get about one hundred and one texts later asking about everything. But Lance really didn't feel like explaining everything in that moment,.

Lance then heard slow footsteps approching him. He turned his head to look at the tall woman with tear stains on her face which Lance could safely assume was Keith's mom. When she spotted him her face quickly shifted from surprise (probably because he was randomly standing in the hallway) to a a warm smile.

"You must be Lance," She said gently. She softly placed her hand on his shoulder and started leading him down the hallway.

In that moment, Lance finally understood how Keith felt.  _Short as all hell_.

"I'm sorry to ask this of you, seeing as we've just met," She paused. Oh no. She was going to ask Lance to 'go find something in the basement' or 'just go in the attic a sec there's totally not a group of ghouls waiting to devour your flesh in there'. "Would you mind helping me with breakfast?"

Oh... That's kinda mundane. "Uh sure! But can I ask, why?"

She smiled slightly and looked down at him, a smile that was supposedly warm and gentle, but Lance knew there was something behind that smile. Some dar-

"So I can find out more about you sweetie," She squeezed his shoulder. "And from what Takashi's just said to me, you and Keith have a very close relationship, I'd love to hear more about that."

Oh shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M ONLY WRITING THIS NOT BECAUSE VAMPIRES ARE HOT BUT BECAUSE THERE'S ALOT OF ANGST INVOLVED WITH VAMPIRES AND I THINK I'VE WROTE ALOT OF FLUFF AT THIS POINT IN MY LIFE AND I NEED SOMETHING TO BALANCE IT ALL OUT THAT ISN'T SMUT
> 
> THANK YOU.
> 
> P.S I'm here for Krolia being protective and basically threatening any of her sons partners. Also Krolia calls everyone sweetie don't lie to me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Don't shout at me) Sorry this is so late and it's also probably so strange because it's 2AM right now and I just completely re-drafted this chapter in the span of half an hour bc I can't sleep. Goodnight y'all

The smell of bacon, eggs and sausages hung in the air while Lance tried to figure out how the hell the coffee machine worked. Mama Kogane was focusing more on the actual cooking. Lance was- Wait, so that's the button that makes it work? Oh, that makes sense. Yeah okay. Wait, no. Ugh, forget the coffee.

"So, I didn't really want to bring this up but, can I ask you a question? About Keith?" Mama Kogane asked. Oh no. This is where Lance gets kicked out for lying about dating this woman's son. Oh well. "Does Keith... Eat a lot, at home?"

"What?" Lance was slightly taken aback by the question. She's asking about how much Keith eats? Not 'did he ever talk about us' or something alon those lines? 

"Well it's just," She paused, pursing her lips together. "He's a lot more  _skeletal_ than I remember, a lot paler to."

Lance thought about the question for a moment. Did Keith eat a lot? Lance has only really seen him eat a few things since it wasn't like they sat together for meals or anything like that. Wait a second. Did Keith even  _eat_? I mean, sure Lance had seen him eat like, a steak once but then he heard Keith throwing up in the bathroom later that night. Was he purging? Oh God...

"Uh, we'll talk about that later. Tell me about your relationship!" She said excitedly. Ah, this is where Lance dies. Not in a fight with a demon, not ambushed by the local Clan of bloodsuckers. Nope. It's when his crushes mother finds out that he is not dating his crush. Tradgic.

"W-what do you want to know?" 

"Oh y'know, just the basics. How'd you two meet, who asked who out, are you planning on getting married," Lance almost fell over at that. What the hell? "Careful,"

Okay, just gotta make it through three days with red all over your cheeks. That's fine. "Uh a-actually our mutual friend A-Allura introduced us! Allura came to me one day saying she had a friend who needed a place to stay and asked if he could live with me!" Only 'cause Allura said that she'd seen some vamps hunting him down for awhile, but he didn't know that. They were probably hunting him down because, knowing Keith, he'd probably be able to survive the transformation (not many do) with how stubborn he was.

"Allura? As in the weird plant-obsessed lady?" She asked.

"You know her?" That was surprising, to say the least. Allura didn't really socalise that often with people because more friends means more chance of a demonic possession which also means you might have to kill them. Which is why Lance only really had five friends.

"Ugh, how could I not? Takashi's always going on about how her herbal remidies are like 'magic'" She said, air quotes included. Well, Lance wouldn't say 'magic', but they were pretty fucking amazing. "Pretty sure his boyfriend gets jealous about her,"

Lance hummed to the conversation, getting side-tracked by a thought. Why would Allura help Keith? It's not like she had an obligation to, and vamps turning humans wasn't exactly their kind of business. Based on what Mama Kogane just said it's not like they knew eachother before Keith dissappered from his family three years ago. How long has Lance been living with him again? It's been well over two years he knows that much. Wait, count the Christmases. There was the one where he went home to Cuba, the one where his flight was canceled, and the other one when he went home. Oh God it had been three fucking years.

Mama Kogane called out to the other two boys in the house saying that breakfast was ready. Shiro came rushing in, without trying to look like he was rushing, where as Keith just sauntered into the room. Suddenly, Lance had a very panicked realisation and pulled Keith out by the arm into the next room.

"One second!" Lance called out to the others. Once in the other room Keith ripped his arm out of Lance's grip which must've hurt slightly.

"The fuck was that?" Keith asked confused; Lance sighed.

"Okay, uh, long story short, your family kinda thinks that i'm your boyfriend-"

"Excuse me?"

Lance laughed nerveously. "Yeah, well, thing is I just kinda went with it? So if you'd just go along with it to that'd-"

"I'm not going to lie to my family," Keith deadpanned. "About my personal relationships," he quickly added on. Strange.

"Do you really wanna make this reunion any more awkward? Heck! I shouldn't even be here!"

"You're the one who wanted to come!"

"Well sorry I didn't want to be bored and listen to Allura talk about fucking coriander for the seven thousandth time!"

Keith huffed and crossed his arms. Was he mad? Of course he was mad! Lance had told his family that they'd been dating! That isn't something that you do! You don't go up to your roommates parents and go 'Hello yes I know that your child has not mentioned it at all but we are dating. Totally. No lies.'

"Y'know what? Fine. But you dare do anything overly couple-y then I will punch you in the throat,"

"That's fair," Lance shrugged. He would probably be able to have Keith in a headlock before his fist even gets anywhere near his throat anyway. They both walked out the other room and entered the dining room again to be met with Shiro and Mama Kogane sat at the table waiting for them.

Lance may have hesitated slightly before taking a seat infront of a full plate, opposite Keith and next to Shiro. The entire room was silent except for the occasional scraping of the cutlery against plates which was probably one of Lance's Top Five Worst Sounds which mostly consisted of a Bansee's scream, his alarm clock, and well, you get the idea. He looked up from his own plate to see that Keith had barely even touched any of his food.

"Aren't you gonna eat?" He asked. Keith looked up at him, bored.

"'m not that hungry,"

Lance and Mama Kogane both shared a look.

* * *

 

"'m not that hungry," That was true. Keith may have had a bag of blood he managed to store in his suitcase before coming here. But even if he was hungry he wouldn't be able to eat this food! It's make him sick! Which was sad really, he used to love his mom's cooking! But now it'd probably taste like wet cardboard.

"Seriously? You didn't eat anything on the way here and I'm pretty sure that you didn't eat before we left. Are you okay?" Shiro asked. Keith seemed to purse his lips slightly.

"Yup, just not that hungry." He leaned back in his chair. He noticed that both Lance and his mom were giving him worried looks. Oh no, are they figuring it out? They better not be figuring it out. Oh fuck, now he's paranoid. Who's gonna figure out he's a vampire? According to most human beings they're mythical creatures! Hell, Keith didn't know they existed until he was fucking  _turned into one!_ "I'm just gonna... Go sort out my stuff," He quickly left the table.

He's pretty sure he heard people call after him, but ignored them. Ugh, they're probably going to think that there's something wrong with him. But there wasn't! Except the fact that he was technically dead and all that shit but y'know, semantics.

As he wandered down the hallway back to his room he couldn't help but let his eyes fall onto a single picture hanging on the wall. He instantly recognised that it was himself and...  _Ryan._ The boy who ruined his entire fucking life. God, they look so happy in that picture. This was around the time they had just started dating, and Keith had no idea what Ryan would do to him. He had seemed so nice and not... Jackass-y, like most the guys he met. He treated Keith with great respect and seemed to care for him. But now he knows he was just being led into a false sense of security. He was just prey to him.

In a sudden rage, he clawed the photo frame off the wall and threw it to the ground, smashing the glass, and pressed it further into the ground with his foot, as if it would do more damage. He left the scene and hadn't even noticed the tear that rolled down his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you suddenly realise that Lance doesn't know Krolia's name.
> 
> Also does anyone else count years by holidays? Or is that just me?
> 
> ALSO I'M SORRY I MAKE KEITH CRY SO MUCH IN THIS FIC BUT JUST SO YOU KNOW IT'S ONLY GONNA HAPPEN MORE SO BE PREPARED.


	7. Chapter 7

The moonlight beamed and bled through the window onto a plethora of flowers and vines. A certain ginger 'cat' slept idly on the window sill, his small body inflating and deflating slowly as his 'owner' slaved away over a cauldron. She stirred the purple, frothy liquid until it started to bubble at spit at her. It left her skin unharmed when a drop had landed upon her arm, a good sign. Carefully, she moved the cauldron off of the roaring flame and waved her hand, the flames slowly dying out. She picked up a couple vials she had set aside previously and started to collect the liquid. Hesitantly, she sipped the liquid from one of the vials, seeing if this adapted recipe would work. It tasted tangy and left the taste of watermelon and cucumber upon her tongue. Suddenly, she felt completely at ease, as if she was bundled up in a large blanket of warmth and safety. Hopefully, her client didn't mind the colour and wouldn't question it. She carefully placed the vials in a basket along with a few scented candles and a bundle of cinnamon. As she sorted out this basket she heard her front door open and shut - It was probably just a late client.

"Sorry, I'm not open right now, come back in a few hours!" Allura called out, finishing off the basket. She was proud of the layout, it looked clean and neat!

"Ah, I think you'll be able to find time for me," The familiar voice caused her to shiver and stand up straight as soon as she heard it. The potion wearing off entirely. It was  _him_. She left her kitchen to come face to face with the smug ass bastard.

"Why are you here?" She asked, her tone colder than she herself had ever heard it. The vampire in front of her only smirked wider, a hint of mischief in his eyes.

"I think you know why I'm here, my sweet-" His hand reached out of cup her face; she had smacked his hand away before he had a chance to touch her.

"I'm not your anything, you sicko." She glared at him, clenching her fists. "Not anymore."

He only laughed at her as he slowly circled around her - Like a predator circling, and trapping its prey.

"Aw, look at the strong, independent Allura," He cooed, as if she were a cute animal. "I remember when you could barely move unless you had my bite."

"Why are you here?" She repeated herself from earlier, not wanting to relive her past. The vampire stood infant of her, his black hair covered his blood red eyes and his grin was something sinister.

"I'm here for your services, of course," He said, as if it were obvious. "After all, you do owe me,"

"I gave you my blood," She pointed out. "I owe you nothing,"

"Ah yes, but you did steal something from me," He said as a counterpoint. "So either you do this for me," He leaned in closer. "Or I take him back,"

Allura could feel her heart race rapidly in her chest. How was Coran still asleep through all of this? She could hear her own blood rushing throughout her entire body. With a defeated sigh she answered, knowing she was powerless in this situation.

"What do you need?"

* * *

Keith quickly ran around his room shutting all of the curtains before the sun could lead in through them. All he wanted was to be alone right now not to shrivel up in the sunlight. Fucking hell how weren't people catching on to this vampire thing? Seriously? He's a twenty year old who looked seventeen! That isn't natural! Or is it? Gah! He quickly crawled under his old bedsheets, hoping that would somehow help him hide from the rest of the world. He was a monster now. He shouldn't even exist. He was unnatural, he was a freak of nature, he was-

He heard the familiar creak of his bedroom door open up. He groaned loudly to alert this person of his displeasure; they didn't leave.

"Hey Keith," It was Lance. There was concern laced in his voice and Keith just  _couldn't_ ignore him. But he still scowled when he lifted his head out of the covers. "Listen, your mom and I were talking and um..."

Talking about what? About the fact Keith is a vampire? Okay Keith, you're just being paranoid again. But what if they had figured it out? Right now Keith had no where to run to. Both Shiro and his mom were still in the house and it was day light outside. Alright then, time to be turned over to the government to be experimented on.

"We just want you to know that we're here for you, you can tell us anything if you need to," Lance comforted as he sat on the edge of Keith's bed, trying to smile towards him.  _Yeah 'cause I can totally tell you that I drink blood_. "But, we're just concerned that you... Have an eating disorder,"

Oh. OH. Alright then. Phew. Keith slowly lifted himself out of his covers to look back directly at Lance. "I don't have an eating disorder Lance,"

"But you-"

"I'm being honest, I just wasn't hungry," Keith tried to smile reassuringly. But Lance didn't seem to buy it but he smiled back anyways.

The atmosphere was tense, at least it was for Keith. He hated this feeling. So instead, he decided to change the subject.

"So," He cleared his throat. "How exactly to my family think we're dating?"

Keith smirked when he saw Lance's cute face turn a slight shade redder.  _Blood._ Nope, stop that. He's cute.

"W-w-well! You see-" Before Lance could start his phone started to ring, making both the boys jump. Lance's hands fumbled as he reached for his phone, answering it quickly. 'One second' he mouthed.

Keith huffed, wondering who was calling him at whatever the hell time it was.

"No I can't- I'm not home! I'm at Keith's family's house. Yes he has a family!" Lance talked to the person on the other side of the phone. Keith was pretty sure he heard Pidge's voice coming from the phone. Lance sighed tiredly. "Talk to you later Pidge," Lance put his phone down.

"What'd they want?"

"Something about Allura not answering her phone. But she's probably just busy with her plant shit," Lance said as if it were nothing. Normally, Allura not answering her phone would be disturbing, but then again, she had recently started taking clients again so who knows, she might just be busy.

Suddenly, there was a large bang near the front go the house, alarming both the boys once more. Well, Keith was alarmed until he almost instantly recognized the running pattern of the person who had just entered the house. As soon as he had recognized who it was he rushed to his doorframe and stuck his leg out, putting his foot against the wall, watching the person running quickly trip and fall face first onto the floor.

He laughed as the other man got up with a groan, fixing his glasses. He felt Lance's presence behind him, watching the scene unfold. The male on the floor seemed to look up confused for a second then in disbelief, as if the person standing infant of him wasn't real.

"Keith!" Matt shouted, quickly standing up, wrapping him in a hug. He felt the air rush out of his lungs.

"Nice to see you to man" He patted his back before pushing Matt off of him. He saw Matt smile at him but watched as his face fell as he looked behind him.

"Lance?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know how to end this chapter but I knew exactly how I wanted it to start.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey! This shit is being almost completely re-written as we speak!

 

I took the story in the wrong direction than from the one I wanted to go sooooo

If you want a better quality version of this fic with a better story check it out:

https://archiveofourown.org/works/15682347/chapters/36435789

The first chapter is basically the same thing and so is the start of the second one so uhhh, yeah!

**Author's Note:**

> When will I actually finish a fic instead of writing a new one?
> 
> And yes, here we have the cliché vampire x hunter romance story! But i'm going to attempt (and fail) to make this the least cliché one!


End file.
